To Tame A Huntress
by Deluxemclovin
Summary: When someone who's never known the safety of civilization piques the interest of a certain headmaster, how will she react to the new faces and a society that she's never known? Will she be content with her new life or will her inherently feral nature lead her to violence?
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHORS NOTE: Well here's my first fanfiction. This is something I had going on in my head for a while and wouldn't leave until I put my thoughts into a word document. Feel free to leave advice for an aspiring author as all reviews are appreciated!_**

* * *

_Is there a morality to adhere to when I simply want to survive...?_

_I would hope not.  
_

* * *

My feet scraped along the branches of the trees as the howling below me intensified. My breathing grew louder, and the blood on my arm dripped onto the forest floor below. I would normally wonder how I could of avoided the situation, but I suppose it would be better to remind myself on how I got into this predicament in the first place.

Another howl from behind me allowed me to come to a very quick realization.

Now was not the time for contemplation on my screw ups. That could wait.

_'One, two three, four,' _I counted in my head. I had to _try_ and alleviate my panic. If I tensed up in fear now, it could prove fatal. Becoming the snack of a Beowulf really wasn't high on my to 'to do' list this evening.

_**'CRACK'**_

"UNMPH"! I grunted as the branch beneath my feet snapped. That part about not panicking? Fuck that shit. Despite the fear coursing through my body, I smacked my hand briefly against the nearest branch in an attempt to lessen the impact of my fall. When the ground became more prevalent in my vision, I lowered my head and attempted to roll.

_**'SNAP'**_

Luck really wasn't on my side today. I quickly turned my head to face my predator and was met by the rushing form of the lone Beowulf. In my plea for survival, I tried my best to ignore the pain in my leg, and released a growl towards the Beowulf. My canines became visible and emphasized as my mouth contorted into a snarl. In what could only be described as a blue flash of light, my injured form was replaced with that of a significantly large grey wolf that rivaled the Beowulf in size, if not just a wee bit smaller in width.

"_Grrrrrrrrr," _I continued to growl. The Beowulf slowed to a halt about twenty feet from where I stood. The creature clearly had momentum going for it, and so I wondered why it saw fit to merely stare at me. I could think about the grand circle of life and the behavior of Grimm later. Instead of waiting for the vicious monster in front of me to make a snack out of me, I happily took the initiative and pounced.

_Die...Die...Die...Die_

Killing the beast in front of me was the only thought making its way through my mind. As I slammed into the Beowulf, the creature bared its claws and made to wrap around my back. Now here I was, pinned against my enemy as its sharp claws made its way into my back. I only had one viable option at this moment. Without hesitation I bit down hard into the throat of the Beowulf before me. The blood rushed into my mouth and chunks of flesh stuck to my teeth.

_You're a growing girl Sephira...you need to eat._

I continued to bite into the Beowulf until its howls were drowned out by nothing, but the chomping and colliding of teeth on flesh. Before I knew it, the creature had dissolved as most of the Grimm I had seen did when they died. With the threat eliminated, I was briefly enveloped in a blue light before I reverted back to what I referred to as _'me'._

Blood covered my face, and I could still taste Beowulf in my mouth. I suppose I couldn't complain really. Meals were hard enough to come by while trying to avoid the ravenous Grimm populations.

"Hmph," I grunted before standing. My leg ached in pain and I could feel a warm sticky substance coating my back. I leaned back against a tree, and I could feel the back of my cropped sweater beginning to stick to my back. There was traces of the red liquid that usually came from my wounds, on my blue shorts, and green fingerless gloves as well. I brushed my blue hair out of my eyes, only to get a whiff of the metallic substance coating my gloves.

_'Ew'_

At least, I'm fairly certain that was how most people expressed disgust from what I observed. It was proper to express disgust at such a volatile situation? Wasn't it? I'd seen those weapon wielding predators scowl whenever they stepped in the excrement of the wildlife. Was I strange for thinking otherwise? I was accustomed to the wilderness by now. It was my way of life, and the thought that some stranger could tell me my way of life wasn't normal or happened to be 'disgusting' was infuriating. I snarled and bared my canine tooth at the thought.

I shook my head in defeat. There wasn't any use in dwelling on some...what did he call himself...a hunter? He clearly saw himself as some sort of alpha among his peers. I would stay as far away as I could from his pack.

I picked up the branch of the tree where it had broken under me, and used it to keep my balance.

_'FUUUUCKIIIING HEEEEELLLLLLL'_

_'Ow'_

Moving in itself was rather painful, but if I stayed here, I would no doubt become the evening appetizer of some wandering Demon. Unfortunately, steering myself through the pain was the only way out.

_Live...Sephira._

I nodded, and started the lengthy walk back to my humble home.

* * *

**Authors Note: ****So yeah, there you have it. I thought it was pretty good for a prologue chapter. I'm hoping to get another chapter up by Friday at the latest.**

**A special thanks to HipsterBird for beta reading my story for me!**


	2. Bloody Beginning

_**Authors Note: Well here we go with chapter 2! Just something to help us get into the thick of things now. There's only so much an OC can do alone. Feel free to review and give any criticism you think is necessary.**_

* * *

_We may be of similar physiology._

_Though we're not of a similar state of mind._

* * *

I cracked open one of my eyes to reveal nothing, but cave walls around me. A majority of it engulfed in darkness, I could only make out my location thanks to the crack of daylight that shined in through the small cave entrance. Instead of feeling the solid ground beneath my back, I was laid against a familiar soft surface.

_"Home"? _

The extinguished fireplace that sat a few feet to my right was all too recognizable, and upon craning my head, I made out the corners of my sleeping mat that I spent so many moons curling up on. I breathed out a sigh of relief, and tried to sit up to assess my situation. With a bit of exertion, I pressed my hands down to give me leverage as the upper half of my body moved upwards.

_"Oh right...the wounds..."._

I looked down and saw that a good portion of my torso, including my chest, was wrapped in semi-clean bandages. My clothes were set off to the side, visible thanks to the limited light that the cave had access to. From the looks of it, they were still covered in my blood.

_"I was way too reckless. I let myself get too confident"._

I remembered stalking the lone Beowulf for hours without it realizing my presence. When it had stopped moving, I had assumed it was going to rest, or that it had even found a prey of its own to gorge upon.

_"That prey was me," _I thought sadly. The Beowulf had dodged the arrow that I released from my wooden bow with ease. Now that it had been completely aware of my presence, it took little effort for it to avoid the rest of my arrowheads. When I attempted to scale a tree, the Beowulf managed a successful slash against my leg. I looked down at the blanket that covered the lower half of my body.

_"Looks like he took the time to make sure I was comfortable"._

I smiled at the kind gesture of my cave-mate. Whenever I was in better condition, I would have to make it up to him.

As if on cue, I felt the warmth of fur brush up behind me, and I looked into the piercing brown eyes of my lovable wolf companion. I smiled. Whenever he's around, I feel safe from the dangers of the wild that I've inhabited my entire life. With tenderness and appreciation in mind, I softly stroked his fur. He seemed pleased with the gesture considering that his response was to make himself comfortable on my right side. I leaned against him and laid my head down on the soft fur.

_"Why can't we just stay like this forever"? _I pondered. My canine companion turned his head to place something down in front of me, and a single glance revealed a deceased rabbit. It was still fairly intact, surprisingly enough. I grinned, my canine tooth being the most noticeable part of my expression as usual. I wrapped both my arms around the beautiful being next to me and snuggled my face into his fur in an act of affection.

I broke the embrace, and grabbed onto the wolf's collar. Gently enough, I slowly began the proccess of trying to stand. Looking closely, I stared down at the golden engraving on the black leather collar.

_"Simon..."._

I never tried to call him by his apparent name, and he never seemed to want it taken off. I didn't question it much. Actually, I never saw a point in engaging in verbal communication when we got by through gesture alone. We had a surprisingly good sync, ever since I first encountered Simon.

I patted his head and he stood up to help guide me to my clothes. It was hard to NOT find blood stains on each article of clothing. Sighing, I stood up and slipped each piece on slowly, careful not to be too abrupt with my current wounds.

_"I'll smell like hell, but at least I'm protected from the elements. That's what matters the most"._

I firmly nodded my head in resolve and wasn't particularly bothered by the smell. I've put up with wolf excrement in the cave, and blood wasn't nearly the most sickening. My breathing also happened to be a little raspy...I needed water. I looked around briefly for one of the many wooden bowls filled with water that I kept for me and Simon. I noticed one over by the fireplace, and Simon guided me towards it at a casual pace. Simon picked the bowl up with his mouth and gestured for me to grab it. Really, I wondered where I would be without him. I owed him my life after everything we've been through together. I'm curious as to if Simon considers me as important as I do about him.

"Good," I muttered. My voice was still a little raspy. One reason being the lack of liquids and another...and perhaps the most important being the general lack of use. I'd only talk sometimes when absolutely neccessary or to remind myself that I still had a voice. That I still had the skill to talk.

_"As well as you CAN talk at least"._

My english might not be...the most fluent. I tend to pick up a few words or sentences when I'm observing the 'hunters' from afar, and attempt to make sense of the words in conjunction with their actions. If I'm lucky, Simon would bring me a book sometimes, but I normally threw the books in fits of rage due to my lack of understanding. Still...I tried nonetheless.

**"The blood trail leads up into that cave...well history was never made by just sitting around. Lets get to work now, shall we"?** I heard a masculine voice call rather excitedly.

**"For a history proffesor, you're rather adamant that we explore this cave. It's probably just an animal den. How do we even know if anyone is still alive in there anyways"?** It was a feminine voice this time.

**"I suppose we don't know. I'm sure a couple of animals are no match for team RWBY. Now then, tally ho"! **The voice sounded to be getting closer.

**"P-Proffesor Oobleck! Wait up"!** Another voice called out. It sounded shriller than the two previous voices.

**"IT'S 'DOCTOR' OOBLECK MIND YOU"!**

I froze at the talk, and my wolf companion perked his ears and turned to face the cave entrance. Just slow enough for me to return my hands to their previous position so I could stay upright.

_"P-People? Fuck!"_

* * *

**_Authors Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I enjoyed typing it. If I'm not completely exhausted tomorrow, I'll try and get another chapter up!_**


	3. Peace Offering

**_A/N: I'm happy to introduce chapter 3! I enjoyed writing this chapter a bit more than the previous one, and I hope you all enjoy reading it. All reviews, Favorites, and Follows are appreciated to know that others are getting a kick out of my story as well!_**

* * *

_Luck is a very thin wire between survival and disaster_

_Not many people can keep their balance on it._

I paled as the voices drew closer to the entrance of my home, and Simon began to let out a growl. My eyes darted between the cave entrance and Simon rapidly. From the sound of it, there was at least three members of a pack outside, and my condition gave me and Simon a solid count of one and a half capable fighters on our side. From what I normally saw, the 'hunters' and 'huntresses' tended to carry around weapons that could make quick work of the vicious Beowolve's. If they kept true to that tradition, then our chances in a territorial conflict would be slim.

_"So we can't fight. We have to convince them to leave"._

I sighed as Simon looked towards me expectantly. I shook my head 'no' and he sat down on his hind legs. His whine was that of worry. If we made a wrong move, we could find our existence's cut unexpectedly short. My existence so far has consisted mainly of fighting against the odds and the alpha predators of this world. I suppose I feel...unfulfilled. Occasionally I'd wonder if this was all there was to life. Hunting, struggling, bleeding, eating, drinking, sleeping.

_"I don't want it to end here"._

My mouth curled into my 'signature snarl' you could say. My sharp canines grew in size before I was enveloped in a blue light.

**"Did you see that? I say that we're about to embark upon a fascinating discovery. I can just feel the ominosity emanating from there! I don't imagine any naturally occurring event in nature could produce a light of that magnitude in such a short interval", **I heard the masculine voice call out enthusiasically.

**"The only discovery you'll find is my boot up your ass if you don't stop looking at every shiny thing we pass by"! **I heard another female voice call out.

_"So I can count that at 4 members of the pack now"._

I stood on all four of my legs, two of them wrapped in bloody bandages, and another multitude of bandages wrapped around the torso of my 'wolf form'. I was fairly similar in size to Simon if you were to measure us to a decent three feet tall and six feet in length.

_"If I...give a peace offering...", _I looked at the deceased rabbit that still laid on the ground.

_"We could convince them to leave", _I nodded firmly. Of course they would desire food for their pack. It might be small, but it was all, that we had for now.

_"I just...it's just UNFAIR! If I hadn't fucked up yesterday then I wouldn't have to put Simon in this situation. I would...we COULD force them away...but what good am I like this...I'm...useless"._

I didn't want that, and I...I would rather die than be a detriment to the survival of my only companion.

**"I do believe the assumption of this being an animal den was correct",** the fresh face of a human man spoke. I tried to piece bits of what he was saying together in my head. Something about...a den? What was that? The language was so confusing. If I understood them, perhaps I could have heard what they wanted. The man in question appeared to be rather a young man, with messy green hair wore a long brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet.

**"So we have a couple of mongrels in a cave. Woo nature. Now can we just get back to Beacon? We've been out here chasing ghosts for days now"! **A girl with white hair complained.

Oobleck stared at the two of us for a good moment as he tried to inch ever closer. Simon growled defensively, and the well endowed woman with yellow hair put a hand on his shoulder.

**"I don't think that's a good idea doc. Wild animals probably don't want to be disturbed during lunch". **She gestured towards the rabbit dangling in my mouth.

_"Right, well..."._

I starting moving closer to the group that stood only about twenty feet away. I could see a dark-haired girl tense up as I approached.

_"Five"._

So the pack consisted of five females and a male. I questioned if the heavily dressed man considered himself the alpha of sorts. He did seem rather...plain. Nothing that caused him to stand out as dangerous or capable. Though maybe that was what made him the most dangerous. I pushed those thoughts away, and with my head lowered, I stopped in front of the smallest of the group. A pair of curious eyes looked down at me, but I could tell that the other members of her pack were all wary of my intentions. I laid the rabbit down in front the girl with a reddish tint to her hair and gothic style clothing. I then backed up a few feet, sat down on my hind legs, and looked up expectantly.

**"Uuuuuuh...ehehe..thanks"?! **She looked dumbfounded and I was worried that my peace offering would be rejected.

_"I'm gonna shit my fuck", _was my only thought.

I tensed up as a felt a pair of hands on my head begin to stroke my fur. It was similar to how I would with Simon, and I finally understood the noises Simon would make when I scratched behind his ear. As this girl proceeded to do the same, I let out a satisfied groan and stood up.

**"It looks like it's wounded, but someone went through the effort to bandage it up. Could we have been following the Wolf's blood trail all this time"? **The white haired girl looked at this Oobleck expectantly.

**"Seeing as how I doubt wolves can bandage themselves, I would say we've found signs of somebody...that is unless evolution has taken an interesting turn in the development of these creatures". **The 'safari guide' explained.

I managed to make out the word 'wolf' and 'bandage' clearly, but I was shaky on the rest of his words. I was afraid they would want my bandages, but when the goth girl looked at me with an expression of...compassion? I started to rethink the intentions of the strangers in front of me.

**"Who's a good...wolfy...you are"! **She called out with some hesitance. My tail wagged in delight as she continued to stroke my fur gently. I stood up and jumped up at her, knocking her down on her back. I could hear the rest of her team react almost instantly, and for a moment I thought I acted a little too hastily.

**"RUBY"! **They all called in perfect unison.

**"AHA...HAHA...S-STOP..P-PLEASE", **the young girl laughed as I affectionately licked her face.

_"Well me and Simon should be okay", _I thought assuredly. That is until the laughing stopped and I wondered what happened. Did I fuck up? God I hope not.

I realized what the problem was when I looked into the reflection of the eyes of the girl below me as I licked her face. I could see a girl of around 15 years of age with electric blue eyes, Zaffre colored hair that reached to my upper-back and hung loose. Around my arm was a wristband inscribed '_Sephira'_. I froze, and felt generally exposed to the eyes of the pack members around me. I slowly raised myself as the girl below wiggled herself out from under me.

_"I suppose I wouldn't be able to hold the form for long in my injured state", _I thought to myself. Hopefully, they still liked me., and I was kind of still banking on the peace offering here.

**"Y-You're a...N-Not a ...how the...", **the girl I was previously spreading my affection over stuttered. Before smiling at me and gesturing with what I could make out as a 'hello'.

**"I'm Ruby...It's uh..wonderful to meet you pretty wolf lady"! **I stared blankly at the excitable girl in front of me. The rest of her pack seemed to be in a state of bewilderment, and were all equally tense around now.

"H...Hel...Hello," I slowly tried to say, and gestured back with an identical wave.

* * *

_**A/N: A special thanks to my Beta 'HipsterBird' for giving me some interesting tips in my writing! Next chapter will involve what Sephira thinks about team RWBY as they all try to communicate. Any helpful criticism is welcome as well!**_


	4. Misinterpretation

_**A/N: Well here's chapter 4. I would of had it up sooner, but I ended up getting sick last week. Favs, Follows, and reviews are appreciated.**_

* * *

I stared at the five people in front of me as they all whispered to each other in secrecy. The youngest looking of the pack looked at me curiously, and yet still retained a smile. She extended a hand to me, and to appear competent enough, I mimicked her actions. When our hands interlocked, she looked at me curiously.

"We're not going to bite, I promise," Ruby said before breaking the hold between our hands. While I wasn't able to quite grasp what she was saying, I felt more relaxed by the friendly demeanor that she gave off in volumes. I would of preferred if her fellow pack members didn't look ready to pounce at a moments notice, but I could see them visible relax after the harmless handshake I shared with the pup.

"Mind telling us why you were licking my sister? I know she's cute and all, but I would prefer if you'd at least buy her dinner first," the blonde spoke this time. She approached and draped an arm around the little diplomat that I'd grown accustomed to speaking with.

_"Dinner"? _That was the only word I managed to get from the blonde's sentence.

_"I brought them all I had"! _I was brought out of my inner conflict as the blonde spoke once more.

"Hey now, I'm only messin' with you. You don't gotta look so constipated! The name's Yang by the way. Don't you forget it," Yang boasted and flashed a grin my way. So far, it looked like two of the pack had deemed the offering acceptable, and to my knowledge had shared their names with me.

"Yaaaaaang...s-stop...not in front of someone we just met," Ruby complained. Her face was about as red as the spots on her hood, but the larger pack member just rolled her eyes and broke her embrace of the younger sibling.

"Gosh Rubes, I didn't take you for a dog person," Yang taunted. Before Ruby could respond though, I pointed to the two of them and interrupted their little escapades.

"R-Rub-y," I tried to pronounce slowly.

"Y-Yam," I flinched as I finished saying it. I was pretty certain I butchered the pronunciation. In fact, I was even more so when the white haired girl that remained behind with the two started to snicker. Yang just stared at me dumbfounded, and I hoped that I hadn't offended her.

"Even she know's Yang has the brain cells of a vegetable! I like her already," the pale girl snickered for a couple more seconds before standing next to little red.

"The name's Weiss Schnee, it's a pleasure". She nodded at me in greeting. I moved to try and give the same greeting that Ruby had given me, but she eyed me with a hint of disgust.

"I would, but you see..." she pointed to my hands, and besides the blood and dirt that coated them, I hardly saw the issue. I looked up at her in confusion, and I could tell that Weiss was flabbergasted at something.

"You see...I'm big when it comes to...hygiene," Weiss explained. This time I managed to understand every word excluding the last one. I frowned at the implications of what she was talking about. Weiss was clearly big on something, and bust size was not it. Was she jealous of that, and refused physical contact over it? All I could suggest was for her to remain hydrated and well fed.

Then again, she seemed to get along fine with Yang and the remaining dark haired female that stood by their packs alpha. She had yet to approach, and I had yet to learn her name, but she didn't seem to eager on becoming acquainted. I suppose I can't win everyone after all.

"I believe that the lovely 'wolf lady' before us might have difficulties when it comes to speaking our native tongue," Oobleck interrupted before anyone tried to continue conversing with me. At this revelation, the three females that had been talking with me backed up to whisper amongst themselves. Meanwhile, Oobleck came up to me and put his face VERY close to my own. I couldn't tell what it meant for humans, but I sniffed the alpha of the pack to gauge his intentions.

_"He's just as interested in me as I am of him," _I concluded. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss stared the the 'confrontation' between me and their alpha. We stared at each other and whatnot, but he seemed to have had a deeper purpose. It felt as though he was examining my entire being somehow, and it gave me the shivers. I backed up after a few more minutes, satisfied at the results.

"I've come to a multitude of plausible conclusions," Oobleck announced to his subordinates. The other four looked intrigued and diligently paid attention to whatever the alpha had to say.

"Give the lack of evidence as to who our guest is and where she came from, she may either be a former huntress that lost themselves to the call of the wild. The influence that the wild animals exerted upon her was so fierce that she too became convinced she was one of them. Over time, ferality began to set in, and she slowly lost all knowledge of civilized language," Oobleck explained with a bit of dramatic flair.

"Though her age and the lack of a weapon testify against this theory. I doubt she could be a member of the white fang for obvious reasons, but I haven't dismissed the possibility of her being one of Torchwick's lackey's". He looked back to me and I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Though my gut instinct tells me she isn't. I would suggest taking her back with us". Oobleck walked back up to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you have a name that you could give us"? He questioned.

I held out my hand so that he could read the wristband.

"Sephira"? Oobleck inquired. I nodded and pointed towards myself.

"Would you terribly mind coming with us"? The alpha asked. He pointed to himself and the rest of his pack, and pointed off into the distance.

_"Am I being invited into the pack"? _I weighed my options, and recognized the fact that Simon would be all alone.

I looked back towards the entrance of the cave where Simon still stood like an ever attentive guardian. Oddly enough, I was almost certain that he could sense my dillema as he abandoned his post to run up to my side, grab onto my shoulder with his front two legs, and furiously lick my face.

"As for your friend, I'm sure you could bring him if you so desired," Oobleck assured me. To help me understand, he pointed to Simon and gave me a thumbs up along with a grin that didn't quite suit him. I chuckled at his antics, and nodded my head.

"Yes. Hello Ruby...Yang...Wuss". I greeted. Weiss frowned in the back while Yang started snickering on her own this time.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I feel I somewhat rushed it towards the end, but next chapter should be in a clearer and more precise setting. There's more for me to work with for Sephira. A special thanks to HipsterBird for beta reading. Feel free to PM me if you have any questions, I don't mind.**_


End file.
